


I'm My Own Grandpa

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] The Fanged Four have the most complicated relationship ever. No, seriously, *ever*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm My Own Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> I was sixteen-years-old. Need I say more?

**Title:** I'm My Own Grandpa  
**Music:** "I'm My Own Grandpa" by Ray Stevens  
**Duration:** 2:41  


**Links:** [4.42mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/grandpa.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
